As the Mask Slips
by Rina-The-Angel-Of-Pure-Death
Summary: R&R Just give it a try! Darknaru Powerfulnaru NarutoxOC
1. Chapter 1

Naruto- New story from Akuma!

Everyone-*Claps*

Naruto- Where is she anyway?

Me- *Yawns* Here.

Naruto- Ok! Meet the OC character!

Me- She comes out later…not now…*Yawns*

Alice (AKA- Ali-rules.) – Akuma doesn't own Naruto. And I am not the OC character. I'm Akuma's friend.

Me- Bad idea for giving your real name.

Alice- Do you think I care?

Me- No, not really.

(Naruto's POV)

"_Die Demon!" a man said._

"_You don't deserve to live!" a woman said._

"_You're a demon!" a man said._

"SHUT UP!" I yelled while waking up. I looked around the room. The sunlight hit my eyes. I sighed. I got dressed.

Academy-

When I walked in, everyone stared at me. "What are you doing here?" Sakura yelled. I pointed at my leaf head protector. "I passed the test!" I yelled happily. "What? How could a dropout like you pass?" Sakura yelled. Then Iruka came. "Take your seats class. We have a new student who took the test and passed." He said.

"I wonder who it is." Shikamaru whispered.

Then there was a black and red flame. "AH!" Everyone yelled and jumped out of their seats except for Sasuke. Then the flames disappeared and there was a girl standing where the flame was.

She had long black hair, black shirt with a red flame, black shorts, black bandanna with a red flame on it, and a blindfold. Her headband was tied around her neck. "Um…meet Kuraen Kira." Iruka said. "I get why she is named that…" Shikamaru whispered. He shivered.

"Dark flame killer huh…" I muttered to myself.

(A/N- Yes, my OC character's last name means Dark Flame, her first name is Killer.)

"Any questions?" Iruka asked. "Why is she wearing a blindfold?" Sakura asked. "You don't need to know pinkie." Kira said. "You can see with that blindfold on?" Sakura yelled. "You don't need to know…" Kira said. Then Kira walked next to Naruto. "Can you move?" Kira asked to Shikamaru. Then Shikamaru quickly moved. Then she sat down.

"So, what's your name?" Kira asked me. "It's Naruto Uzumaki! Dattebayo!" I yelled. "Naruto! Sit down!" Iruka yelled. I quickly sat down. Kira smirked. "An actor eh?" Kira asked. My eyes widened. I stared at her. "How…" I mouthed. "Tell ya later." Kira said.

"Anyway! Team 7 is Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno-"

"YES!" Sakura yelled.

"As I was saying…and Kira Kuraen." Iruka said. "Your sensei is Kakashi Hatake." He said. "Ugh, it's him…" Kira said.

After class-

"Where is he?" Sakura yelled. Then Kakashi finally came. "Sorry I am late! I got-"

"You got lost in the rode of life. Yeah, I believe you." Kira said. "Ok…rooftop now." Kakashi said. POOF! He disappeared. I was about to walk up the stairs until black and red flames surrounded me. Then when it disappeared I was at the rooftop. Kira was lying down of the ground. There was a dead deer on the edge of the roof. I looked at her.

She had sharp claws and sharp canines covered with blood. "I should probably clean up, shouldn't I?" Kira asked.

"Yea." Naruto said. Kira just snapped her fingers and the mess disappeared. Her claws and canines were gone. POOF! Kakashi appeared. "Took you long enough." Kira said. Then Sakura and Sasuke came.

"Ok, introductions. Name, hobbies, likes, dislikes, and dream." Kakashi said. "My name is Kakashi Hatake. My hobbies…you don't need to know. My likes and dislikes…you don't need to know. My dream…don't need to know." Kakashi said. "Pinkie, your 1st" Kakashi said.

(Normal POV)

"My names Sakura Haruno! I like…*looks at Sasuke* My hobbies…*Looks and Sasuke and blushes* My Dream…*Looks at Sasuke and screams like a fan girl*" Sakura said.

"Your dislikes?" Kakashi thought.

"Naruto and anyone who tries to take my Sasuke-kun away!" Sakura yelled. (A/N- Key word- My.)

'Fan girl.' Kakashi thought. "You're next sunshine." Kakashi said. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I like ramen and foxes! I dislike waiting for ramen! My hobby is eating ramen! My dream is to become the greatest Hokage of all!" Naruto yelled.

'He's like a little Minato.' Kakashi thought. "Uchiha your up." Kakashi said.

"My names Sasuke Uchiha. I don't have much dislikes and I don't have much likes. My dream is to kill a certain man." Sasuke said.

'He's still after Itachi…' Naruto thought. 'An avenger…' Kakashi thought. "You're up next blindfold." Kakashi said.

"Kira…nothing more to know…" Kira said.

'A mysterious one eh?' Kakashi thought. "Ok, meet me at the training ground. By the way, don't eat breakfast." Kakashi said.

"By the way, our sensei is an idiot." Kira muttered. "Heard that." Kakashi said staring at Kira. "I know." Kira said. Then Kakashi left. "So, why are you wearing a blindfold?" Sakura asked. "You don't need to know…" Kira said. "Naruto, I need to talk to you." She said. "Ok." Naruto said. Then they left.

Dark Alley-

"When are you planning to take that mask off permanently?" Kira asked. "I don't plan to…but…it's slipping…so I won't be able to use it anymore. Your blindfold too huh." Naruto said. Kira nodded. "But why did you choose a blindfold? Why not a mask?" Naruto asked. "It's not only to seal my dark side. It also hides something." Kira said.

"It's dark already…" Kira said. Naruto sighed.

"Too bad we can't wear this forever." Kira said.

Then he took off his mask. Kira took off her blindfold. "I guess it time to exchange secret huh." Naruto said with her eyes still closed. "Yea." Kira said while opening her eyes slowly. "So, that's why you chose that…" Naruto said.

Me- Done.

Ali- Review!


	2. Hiatus

===HIATUS===

**I apologize but this story will be on hiatus for a long while till I finish my other story! Again, I really apologize! Sorry! :c**


End file.
